


Lance Strangelove

by shipnuggets



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alex Strangelove fusion, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance Month 2018, Lance finds out he's bi, M/M, Party, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Dorks, Voltronbingo, best friend Matt, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Lance is in a relationship with Romelle, but doesn't want to have sex. Then he meets Keith at a party and they start to get closer. Because of Keith, Lance starts to question his sexual orientation.Fusion AU fill for Voltronbingo 2018 and entry for the film week of Klance month 2018 .





	Lance Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! It's a fusion between "Voltron Legendary Defender" and the movie "Alex Strangelove", so there might be references you won't notice if you're not familiar with one of these, but you can definitely still read the story! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com

“Where’s the craziest place you’ve ever done it?” asks Matt. Lance considers Matt to be his best friend and now he’s asking this awkward question to him and his girlfriend Romelle in front of his other friends. Lance wants to get swallowed by the earth when Romelle, who is standing next to him, responds with “Easy. We haven’t done it yet.”  
When he looks at her for an explanation, she tells him that it’s the truth. “I’ve been trying to take your virginity for the past eight months, but you won’t let me.” She kisses Lance on the cheek and enters the school. Great, there goes his reputation among his friends, thinks Lance to himself. They will never let him live this down. When Matt, Sven and Rolo are finished making fun of his virginity, he goes after Romelle.

When he finds her in front of her locker, he leans against the wall and whines. “Why did you have to embarrass me in front of my friends? Not cool Romelle.” He pouts. “So not cool.”  
“Well, it’s the truth isn’t it? When we kiss, there’s always a reason for you to prevent it from becoming more than just a kiss. It’s starting to get annoying.”  
Lance thinks about it. “You’re right. I think I might just be scared.”  
“Yeah and I’m truly the scariest person on the planet, Lance. Man up. You’re in college, everyone has done it.”

Lance enjoys being around people. That's why he attends every school event or party. He's probably missed only a few events over the past few years. So when the drama club is giving a party the next day, he goes. Without a doubt.  
He spends the first hour with Romelle, but they split up when she encounters her friends. His own friends betray him too, by joining the drama group in some sort of game. He would rather eat Food Goo for the rest of his live than joining that game, so he goes upstairs.  
He opens the first door he spots and closes it as soon as he opens it. The horny teenagers in that room should clearly lock that door.  
The next door brings him more luck. In the middle of the room sits a guy with a black mullet, who looks like he’s drawing. He doesn't notice Lance enter, since his back is facing Lance and he's wearing earbuds.  
Lance approaches the guy carefully. He grisses one of the earbuds and holds it close to his ear to listen. Two things surprise him: the sound of “Welcome to the Black Parade” and the pretty face of the guy. His hair is quite long and falls around his sharp jawline. The purple-grey eyes above his pointy nose contrast his black hair. He looks stunning. And shocked.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Lance.”  
“It's alright. I'm Keith.”  
“Soo… Emo kid huh? Guess that's what the drama club does to people.” Lance looks very pleased with himself.  
“Maybe,” is all Keith says for a while before continuing, “But I’m not a member of the drama club.I’m the brother of one of those drama queens.”  
“Happy to hear that. Do you go to the same college?”  
“Nope. I graduated last year. I’m in Art school.”  
“Oh..cool!”  
“Yeah...wel. What’s your reason for being up here? You don’t exactly strike me as the loner type.”  
“Just wanted to escape all the drama. Don't get me wrong; I love drama, but just not the drama club. Those people are scary dude, especially Slav.”  
Keith huffs “Yeah, I know.”  
“Sooo you're out here all by yourself? No girlfriend to entertain?”  
“No, I-I’m gay.”  
“Oh.. yeah..alright. Well, my girlfriend is downstairs but is it alright if I spend some time here?”  
“I don't see why you'd want to spend your time with me, but be my guest.”

Even though Keith said that, Lance really enjoyed spending time with him. Keith's shown Lance a few drawings and Lance has to admit that the guy has talent. They've been talking for a couple of hours when Romelle walks in. Lance introduces her as his girlfriend to Keith and before they leave Keith and Lance exchange numbers.  
The next day, Lance receives a message from Keith. He responds and they start texting more often. A few days later, they are texting continuously. They tell each other about every aspect of their lives and days. At one point Lance asks Keith to hang out. They do and even that becomes a habit eventually. They go to concerts together or just hang out at one of their houses  
  
One day, Romelle asks Lance who he is texting and meeting so often with. When Lance tells her that it’s Keith, she doesn’t look too pleased. So of course Lance asks her why.  
“Keith is gay right?”  
Lance frowns, “Yes he is. But why would that be a problem? I totally support him. You should too.”  
“I just think that you’re a little too close with him. What if he likes you?”  
“So?”  
“I’m just worried...”  
“But I’m not even gay Romelle! Are you afraid I’m going to run away with Keith? And besides, aren’t you way closer with your friends?”

The fight with Romelle caused Lance’s contact with her to decrease. They barely text and only say necessary things at school. This might sound childish, and it probably is. But Lance and Romelle are both very stubborn, causing a fight between them to often become a childish match of who apologizes first. Lance is not really in the mood to apologize to Romelle, so he lets it be for the coming days.

Because of this, Lance has more contact with Keith nowadays than with his actual girlfriend. Somehow, Lance doesn’t really mind. He really enjoys spending time with Keith. And the break gives him time to think some things over, something he probably should do more often.When Lance gets home after college, he lays down on his bed and overthinks his life. Isn’t Romelle right? Does he spent too much time with Keith? But Lance really likes spending time with Keith. Now that he thinks about it, if he’d have to choose to spend time with Keith or Romelle, he’d probably pick Keith. Is that weird? Does picking a guy over your girlfriend mean that you’re gay? Oh no, what if he’s really gay? Is that possible? Lance has always liked girls, but maybe it would explain why he is scared of having sex with them.  
Lance sits down at his desk and looks for information about homosexuality on his computer. He comes across multiple websites, that also mention bisexuality. He reads more about that and can actually relate to it. Maybe he’s bisexual?

Lance decides to talk about it with Matt, who doesn’t look very surprised.  
“You know, I’m not really surprised if you would be. But...Do you even listen to Panic! At The Disco while jerking off to pics of vampires? If not, I’d say you’re not really bi.”  
“Matt, that doesn’t make any sense. How do you even know that?”  
“Well, I’ve done plenty research, since I’m bi myself.”  
“W-wait...what!?” Lance can’t wrap his head around what’s happening anymore.  
“Dude. I just told you I’m bi and that’s how you respond? What a wonderful friend you are.”  
“I’m sorry Matt. It was just so sudden! I’m happy for you that you figured it out.”  
“Thanks. And by the way, you do know that I was joking about the Panic! At The Disco thing right?”  
Lance looks unsure. “Oh you were? Haha, I totally knew that.”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“Yes I did.”

The next day, Romelle blocks Lance’s way to his class at school. “We need to talk.”  
Lance responds with a soft “Yes, sir.” Romelle takes him by the collar and drags him to the ladies restroom.  
“You know I’m not allowed in here.”  
“Who cares. You’re more of a maiden than most girls in here anyway.”  
“Auch. That hurts Romelle.”  
“Lance, were you ever going to apologize to me?”  
“Romelle, we both needed to apologize. It wasn’t all my fault.”  
“But still, do you not care about me or our relationship anymore?”  
Lance snaps. “Did you ever consider that, maybe, I like someone else?”  
When he says it, he regrets it immediately. How can he ever tell Romelle that he likes Keith? He even told her not to worry about him running of with Keith, since he isn’t gay. But he didn’t mention anything about being bi, so maybe that makes up for it.  
When Lance opens his mouth to say something else, Romelle has already ran out of the bathroom. He can’t find her in the hallway either. Lance guesses this counts as a break-up right?

Keith visits Lance at his home a few days later. They’ll be gaming first and then they'll cook together.  
When Lance asks Keith what game he wants to play, he is shocked to hear that Keith has never played any game before. So he tells him that they're going to play a classic one: Mario Kart.  
They settle in front of the WII and Lance starts the game. He sits down next to Keith and hands him one of the consoles.  
“Keith, You need to keep it horizontal while driving, not vertical.” He grips Keith's hands to adjust the console resting in them and notices that his hands feel calloused, yet soft.  
Lance leans closer to Keith and explains the game. He points at a button on Keith's console.  
“This button is for giving gas. The one next to it is the brake. You steer by moving your console like this.” Lance illustrates what he means by moving the console up or down at the sides.  
They start playing and Lance holds back a little, since it's Keith's first time playing.  
But he finds out soon that Keith is either lying or really lucky. He ends in the top 3 most of the times, beating Lance.  
“I hate to admit, but you're good. Must be beginners luck. I guess I'll play for real then.”  
And so, in Lance's eyes, the competition starts.  
They're constantly fighting each other more than actually racing, so they decide for a tie and quit after playing for a few hours. After that, they start cooking. They’re making Lasagne, since Lance recently discovered that it’s Keith’s favourite dish.Keith suddenly asks Lance why he’s so quiet today, because “It’s just weird for you to be so quiet.”  
Lance swallows, “I-I broke up with Romelle today.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry Lance. Why? If you don’t want to tell me I’d understand though.”  
“It’s...It’s just t-that I discovered I’m bi.”  
“So what?”  
“I might have told her I like someone else.” says Lance carefully, like he’ll burn his fingers if he says this sentence too hard, instead of burning them by touching the hot oven in front of him. To which, in fact, Lance’s hands are really close right now. Lance moves an inch and just when Keith screams “Watch out!”, Lance feels a sharp pain in his fingers and stumbles backwards. He hits a chair with the back of his knees and falls backwards. His body hits the ground and a soft “Ouch” escapes him. Immediately, Keith’s face appears in the space between Lance’s head and his view on the ceiling. “Are you alright Lance?”  
“Y-yeah I'm fine.” Lance stands up.  
“Keith gently grabs him by the shoulder and guides him towards the sink. “Let's cool down your fingers.”

“So you're bi” asks Keith. They've had dinner after Lance's little accident and now they’re in Lance's bedroom. Lance is sitting at his desk, while Keith is sitting on his bed.  
Lance nods.  
“And you like someone.”  
Lance nods again.  
‘Come sit over here.”  
“Over there?” asks Lance.  
Keith giggles, yes he actually giggles and it's one of the most beautiful sounds Lance has ever heard. “Yes, over here.”  
Lance sits down next to Keith.  
Keith dives right in: “I like you Lance.”  
Lance looks at him. Their eyes lock and Lance says “I like you too.”

“You didn't make up with Romelle yet!?”  
Keith almost screams through the phone Lance is holding to his ear.  
“Go and talk to her right now or I'll kill you myself.”  
“Wow, easy Keith. I'll go alright.”  
Lance was already at school when Keith called a few days after they confessed, so it takes Lance only a few minutes to find Romelle in front of her locker.  
“Romelle, can we talk?”  
She looks pissed, but follows Lance outside anyway.  
“Look Romelle, I'm sorry about my behavior the other day. I was a jerk.”  
“Yeah you were. And an asshole, a dick-”  
“Alright, Alright. I get it. You're mad.”  
“Of course I'm mad. I was trying to fix our problems and you suddenly yell at me about liking someone else.”  
“I'm sorry Romelle.”  
“I heard that you’re bi?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“The one you like is Keith, right?”  
“Uhh,” Lance scratches his neck, “Yes, it is.”  
“Did you confess?”  
“Kind of.”  
“Even though you're still an asshole, I'm happy for you Lance. And to be honest, I'm not really surprised.” she sighs “So you're bi and dating Keith now. Wow.”  
“Well, technically we're not really dating.” is Lance's soft response.  
“You didn't ask him out!? You’re practically making heart-eyes everytime I say his name.”

Lance and Keith still aren't dating the next week. Lance guesses they're both too scared to ask the other out. He did become good friends with Romelle, just like they were before they started dating. Lance tells Romelle that still nothing happened yet after that one kiss. When Romelle hears that, she decides to take matters in her own hands, since these dorks won't ask each other out.  
She asks Lance and Keith separately to join her in the Starbucks for a drink and talk. When they arrive, they're both shocked to see the other there too. “Good, you're both here. I organised a date for you. Have fun and talk some things over you two.” she winks and leaves them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I decided to end the story with the beginning of the date, so you can imagine what must have happened by yourself.  
> In my imagination there were definitely a lot of smooches <3.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com


End file.
